Simon Onegin (Earth-120399)
Simon Onegin is the current Human king of Onegin House. He was the last Templar to serve the Alliance, and continued to be widely known by his title in the closing months of the Asari-Alliance War and in the post-war period. Presently, he leads the Shields of Earth and is considered by many to be the formal leader of Humanity on the whole. Simon commanded numerous fleets during his service in the Alliance, most notably as the Fleet Admiral of the Fleet Prometheus, which mounted a successful invasion and occupation of the Asari colony Kashyyk and later during operations on Hknashi. Onegin was responsible for over one billion Asari casualties during the war, and the nuclear destruction of at least seven colonies. During the Great Betrayal, Simon became a leading member of the Humans who seceded from the Alliance, and aided the Seven Eywa Tribes in their effort to stop Nute Gunray and his forces from activating the Hknashi Legacy. He fought many battles alongside the "unclean" M'Bushi on Hknashi, Eywa, and Hknashi 0 in the final days of the war. Returning to Earth after the conclusion of the war, the Inquisitor went on to become a symbol of Human honor and resilience in the face of betrayal. He attempted to unite the countries across his homeworld in forming the first coalition government since the failed United Nations of the 21th Century. Despite his efforts, he met resistance from many of his people, who felt that his ideals and beliefs went against the traditional values of Humanity. Biography Early Life Simon was born in 4992 to the Onegin House, rulers of the powerful Onegin Fields in England. In his youth Simon was trained in the ways of holding a weapon and fencing by his mother, Mary Onegin. He later joined the Alliance military. Simon participated in the Alliance attack on the Na'Vi colony Tidalisk in 5008. Within a short time, Simon achieved both the rank of General and the title of Admiral, and became the king of his House through the votes of the Onegin family's elders. Shortly after being promoted to Admiral, Simon sustained an injury in the training ring due to a mistake. His family hushed up the incident, as well as the resultant visit by a physician. During his convalescence, Simon handmade an old-fashioned wolf-fur cloak, and would later wear it as part of his Admiral's attire to remind him that he could make grave mistakes if he let his guard down. Simon's role as king was important for the Onegin House, as he was tasked with continuing the reign of the powerful Onegin Fields. Early in his rule, he was attacked by three assassins. He managed to kill all three without injury, and proceeded to appear before Onegin's elders to determine which had ordered the attack. Simon discovered that the assassination orders had come from his uncle, Howland Onegin, and after killing him, he ordered all of Howland's line to leave the Onegin Fields by sunrise. Conflict at the Taranta In 5010, at the age of 18, Simon was sent to Bwanka Tatoo with command over the vessel Retribution's Thunder to participate in the Bwanka Tatoo, while being overseen by Hierarch Rune Haako. He and several other Humans boarded the Na'Vi vessel Hamanush and attempted to access the vessel's navigation database, but it had already been purged. He left and witnessed the destruction of the ship before being called to the Infinite Sacrifice, where he met Rune Haako in person. Haako informed him of Na'Vi reportedly wielding modified Alliance weapons, a transgression he believed to be the doing of the Trandoshans. He was then sent to the 23 Librae system to track down the source of the illegal weapons traders. For the mission, his ship was accompanied by the Trandoshan vessel Altek, commanded by Trandoshan Pek and the Yautja Clan Leader Scarf. Upon arriving at 23 Librae, Simon and his crew discovered the Taranta, a collection of asteroid habitats built by Trandoshan and Rebel Na'Vi working together. Almost immediately afterward, the Thunder was attacked by the Altek; Scarf had decided to betray Simon so that he could claim sole credit for the discovery. Simon and his crew were taken by surprise, allowing the traitorous vessel's second salvo to disable the Thunder's weapons, communications and engines. The Altek escaped while Trandoshan boarding craft and Longswords strafed the hull. Simon, increasingly frustrated, gave permission for his crew to abandon ship; this was a test to weed out the weaker Humans among his crew. Enemy Longswords destroyed the retreating craft in short order. Simon then ordered the destruction of the Retribution's Thunder, which killed the boarding Trandoshan. Simon, however, survived and was captured, imprisoned on the Taranta along with most of the bridge crew. They ultimately managed to escape and hijack a Trandoshan shuttle, taking them to another Trandoshan vessel. On the surface of Lokaidon, Simon captured the leader of the warband, Bossk. Escaping Bossk's clandestine Jawa army, Simon returned to the Trandoshan's vessel. Throughout the interrogation, the Humans were surprised by Bossk's insistence that he was allying with the Na'Vi with the blessing of the Hierarch Nute Gunray. According to Bossk, the sale of the contraband weapons was a bluff in order to locate Na'Vi worlds through tracking devices implanted in the weapons. Bossk eventually escaped when a loyal Jawa switched off his prison's energy barrier, fleeing via escape pod. Simon then turned his eyes to the Taranta, as a large skirmish between Na'Vi forces and Trandoshan forces was taking place on the Infinity Spoils. The Human and his crew boarded the Infinity Spoils and came face to face with Gildan, engaging him in a brief fight. The Na'Vi then fled the ship with the other Na'Vi forces. Simon, surprised at the strength of the Na'Vi warrior, stayed behind and commandeered the Infinity Spoils. Simon managed to destroy most of the Taranta's mass drivers, but was left helpless when Juyu was destroyed and Jazbina left the system. There was little else to do but wait for the High Hierarchs Nute Gunray and Rune Haako to arrive and recover him with his comrade, Jason. Upon reporting the failure of the mission, Jason attempted to kill the Hierarchs feeling helpless at the loss of his dignity caused by the Hierarchs' scheming. Simon donned his combat knife and killed his friend without mercy. This act prompted Gunray to spare his life, and he gave Simon command over a ship in the Fleet Prometheus. Category:Earth-120399 Category:Characters of Earth-120399 Category:Males of Earth-120399 Category:Humans (Earth-120399) Category:Nemean Shield (Earth-120399) Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Created by Draft227 Category:Murderers